Daughter of Shadows
by khfanT
Summary: Theresa Potter lost her parents at a young age. But what if one of her parents is actually a greek god. Theresa doens't know this yet, but at the moment she has her hands full with stopping Voldemort and making friends at her new school. Will she finally be able to fit in and make friends? And how come she has these special powers that the other wizards and witches don't have?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first crossover fiction so I hope it isn't that bad. Please enjoy it and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Chapter 1 Getting to know the truth (or part of it, anyway)**

A tree stood lonely on a hill top. It was barely visible, because it was the middle of the night, but if you look closely, you can see it's a pinecone tree. A lone figure approaches the tree. I can almost make out his features. It's most certainly a boy, but before I can see his face, I snap awake. Confused I look around me wondering what happened and why I'm awake. I didn't need to think long before a shrill voice can be heard before my door.

"Get the hell up, Theresa! Breakfast won't make itself and Dudley-dear is starving!"

After another loud thud to my door I hear the sound of footsteps slowly fading. After a quick look around my room, which is a cupboard under the stairs of my aunt's and uncle's house, I grab a black t-shirt, which is way too big for me, some black jeans, which are just as big, and I put my glasses on. I then opened the door still thinking about that dream I had while I made my way over to the kitchen. Something about how that dream made me feel wouldn't leave my mind as I made breakfast.

A couple of days later some letters arrived. Nothing unusual. Only when I went to get them, ordered to do so by my uncle, I saw that one was directed to me. I picked it up and stared at it. No one has ever written me a letter. That's probably because I don't have any friends at school, courtesy to Dudley's, my cousin, constant bullying, and my only relatives hate me or are dead.

My parents died when I was one. In a car crash my aunt has told me. I was also in the car during the accident, but somehow survived. The only evidence I had even been in a car crash is the lightning shaped scar on my head. People tend to stare at it, so I cover it up with my long black bangs most of the time.

_Well, enough self-pitying._ I thought to myself and turned my attention back to the letters that were in front of me. One of the letters was really for me. On the envelope stood in elegant dark green letters:

Ms. T. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

Little Whinging

Surrey

Still staring at the envelope in my hand, my uncle decided I was taking too long and shouted from the kitchen.

"Hurry up, girl!"

I hurried back to the kitchen and handed all the letters over to my uncle, except the one written to me. While he was busy examining the letters I began opening the envelope that contained my letter, but luck really wasn't on my side.

"Dad!" Shouted Dudley, my annoying cousin. "Theresa's got something!"

Just when I was about to read the letter, uncle Vernon snatched it away.

"Uncle, can I please have my letter back?" I asked sweetly, barely containing my anger.

The shadows all around us started to grow in size, but nobody noticed except for me. I stared at them fascinated letting go of my anger. Was I just imagining it or did the shadow really change shape? The shadows returned to their original size, while uncle Vernon was reading my letter. I looked up to him. His face had lost all colour.

"P-Petunia!" He gasped.

After aunt Petunia finished reading the letter they dismissed me. I kept exclaiming that I wanted to read my letter, but to no avail. My aunt and uncle were whispering fiercely to each other not aware that I was still there. After reaching some sort of agreement they looked up to me and to my surprise told me that I could sleep in Dudley's old room from now on. Dazed and happy at the same time I raced towards my room and grabbed the few belongings that I had. After doing that I climbed up the stairs taking two steps at a time and ran through the hallway until I reached the door of my new room any thought of the letter leaving my mind.

That wasn't the last we heard from that letter, though. Day after day the letters kept arriving through every crack of the house. One day my uncle couldn't take it anymore. We had already run to some hotels, but the letters kept finding us. It looked as some kind of magic was at work here. In hope of fleeing those letters Uncle Vernon ordered us all to come with him to some sort of secluded island. In the beginning it seemed to have worked for no letters had arrived in the hours that we had been there. We had arrived in the little shabby house on the day before my birthday and now, a couple of minutes before I turned eleven, still no new letters had arrived.

BOOM

The whole house shook and I sat upright immediately. Someone was out there, knocking on the door. Instead of what any sane person would do, I climbed out of my makeshift bed on the couch and walked to the door.

"Theresa don't you dare open that door!" My uncle growled at me as he reached for his rifle.

I didn't listen. His words didn't even seem to reach me as I walked the last few steps towards the door. I took a deep breath as anticipation filled me and opened the door. A Giant of a man stood there in our doorway. I quickly took a step back when I saw him.

"Ah, there yeh are, Theresa!" said the giant. "Las' time I saw yeh, yer just a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, even got his eyes."

I just gaped at him, until his words sank in. He knew my parents. Because I was so stunned, I didn't quite catch the conversation that continued around me.

"Anyway, Theresa," the giant said and I turned my attention back to him. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh."

He took a slightly squashed box from his large overcoat and handed it to me. Inside was a large chocolate cake with Happy birthday Theresa on it. How clumsy it may look, I clearly saw the effort that was put into it. I looked up at the man that gave me my very first birthday present since as long as I can remember and asked the only logical question.

"Who are you?"

He held out his hand and shook mine.

"Yeh can call me Hagrid, kiddo. I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh must know all about Hogwarts, of course."

"Um…no sir, I don't." I said and saw a surprised look on Hagrid's face.

Hagrid turned to the Dursleys in anger.

"Do yeh mean ter tell me, " he growled, "that this girl knows nothin' abou' ANYTHING?!"

He went on and even told me that my parents are supposed to be famous. He continued until he said the words that changed my life.

"Theresa, yer a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was really busy. So therefore I present you a somewhat longer chapter than last time.**

**I also forgot the disclaimer last time so here is it:**

**No, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Please enjoy and review if you like it.**

**Chapter 2 An Unexpected Gift**

"What?!"I exclaimed. "There is no such thing as witches!"

"Yes, there awr. Yer mum was one an' yer Dad was a wizard." Replied Hagrid. "Yer will be a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say. With a mum an' dad like yours. An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter."

Hagrid held out a yellowish envelope addressed to me. I pulled out the letter and started reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the letter for the second time, I looked up to Hagrid. A lot of questions going through my head, but I decided to ask the practical one first.

"Sir, what does it mean, they await my owl?"

Hagrid mutterd something that sounded a lot like a curse and pulled an owl a long quill and a roll of parchment out of his overcoat. He wrote something on the parchment, rolled it up and gave it to the owl. Then he threw the owl out into the storm.

"What did you write on the letter, Hagrid." I asked, curiosity winning out to politeness.

"Told Dumbledore that yeh received yer letter." Came the reply.

Uncle Vernon then decided to ruin our conversation. "He's nog going." He almost growled at us.

Before Hagrid could say anything I stepped towards uncle Vernon. "Sorry, uncle Vernon, but if I want to go, I WILL GO!" I shouted the last part, anger clearly on my face.

My outburst didn't seem to stop my uncle and his little rant, but his face did lose its colour, when he saw my darkened eyes, anger burning within them, and the shadows creeping closer as the temperature of the room dropped.

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish." Said uncle Vernon. "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Witch indeed!" He spat out the word witch with as much hate as he could muster.

"You knew?" I said perplexed, never expecting them to be in the know. "You knew I'm a witch and never told me?!"

Next I knew aunt Petunia started her rant about what a freak my mother was, how she hated witches and, what became very obvious, that she was jealous of my mom. At the end of it she told me the shocking fact that my parents hadn't died in a car crash.

After she said that, Hagrid immediately turned to me. Still being in shock, I didn't notice a tear had rolled down my cheek. He bent forward and brushed the tear away with his very huge thumb, following up with the story about how my parents died. They were killed by some evil wizard named Voldemort, but Hagrid was too afraid to say his name out loud so just called him you know who.

"And then he tried to kill you, too. But he couldn't do it. That mark on yer forehead was no ordinary cut." My hand went to my lightning shaped scar as he said that. "That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh, but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one EVER lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, that is. You was only a baby, an' you lived."

Eventually I looked up to see Hagrid watching me sadly. Vernon still tried to keep me from leaving, but after another really dark look from me, that made him involuntary shiver, he told me they would let me go and he, my aunt and cousin immediately left the room leaving me alone with Hagrid.

"Tomorrow wer going up ter town, get all yer book an' that, so yeh should be going to bed now, Theresa." Hagrid said as he held up his thick black coat. "Here, put it on before yeh catch a cold."

"Thanks Hagrid, but could you call, me Tessa from now on. I don't like people calling me by my full name."

"Sure, Tessa. Now just go to sleep." He replied and I eagerly complied. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow of my makeshift bed on the couch.

The next day we got up early. We were going to a place called Diagon Alley to get all my school stuff. It's supposed to be a long street in London with al kind of wizard shops. Or so Hagrid told me. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that a place like that could be hidden from the muggles in Londen. Oh yeah, muggles are non-magical humans, Hagrid told me, when I asked while we were on our way to Diagon Alley. We now stand before a tiny grubby-looking pub: The Leaky Cauldron.

Before I could ask why he would take me to a pub, Hagrid steered me inside. The inside didn't look any better. It was very dark an shabby. There were people drinking different kind of drinks.

While I was still looking around the bar a man, probably the bartender, walked up to Hagrid.

"The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Replied Hagrid as he placed his big hand not so gently on my shoulder.

"Good Lord." Said the bartender, Tom, as he looked at me. I clearly saw the excitement in his eyes. All around me I noticed conversations had stopped and silence had fallen.

"Bless my soul," he whispered, "Theresa Potter…What an honour."

He hurried from behind the bar, stumbling over his own feet and seized my hand, tears forming in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back."

Before I could think of an answer, I found myself shaking hands with people I didn't know. Having shaken for what felt like thousand hands, but were probably a lot less, a pale young man made his way forward. He looked really nervous and even one of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirell!" Said Hagrid. "Tessa, professor Quirell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you, professor." I said to the man as he grasped my hand.

"P-P-Potter." He stammered. "I'm p-pleased t-to meet you as w-well."

"What class do you teach, professor?" I asked curious to know what kind of classes Hogwarts teaches its students.

"D-defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered professor Quirell. "Not that you n-need it, eh, P-Potter?"

After a few more handshakes, Hagrid led me to a small courtyard. When I looked up at Hagrid, I saw he was grinning at me.

"Told yeh, didn't I. Told yeh you was famous." He said. "Three up…two across. Stand back, Tessa."

He then tapes a specific brick on the wall three times. The bricks began moving out of the way until a hole, large enough for a person, even Hagrid, to walk through, appeared.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Together we stepped through the archway. It was really a sight to behold. All people were wearing cloaks in different colours, but that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. The shops were also very different than their muggle counterpart. One shop had all kinds of cauldrons in different sizes. Another shop had owl cages hanging from the ceiling with cute owls inside them. The sign on the shop said 'Eeylops Owls Emporium'.

Hagrid steered me through the alley and told me we would buy my school supplies later, but that we should first head to Gringotts, the bank for witches and wizards, run by goblins.

"This is Gringotts." Hagrid said as we reached a enormous white building, that towered over the other shops. It had big bronze doors and standing beside them was a really small man. That would be the goblin, I guessed. He bowed to us as we passed them and I noticed that he was at least a head shorter than me.

Another goblin bowed to us as we walked through the silver doors into a vast marble hall. After we got the attention of a goblin at the counter, Hagrid asked if we could take some money from the Potter vault and handed over a key.

"An I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Said Hagrid. "It's about the youknow-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

After he read the letter he ordered a goblin, Griphook, to bring us to our vaults. I wondered what was in vault seven hundred an thirteen, but decided against asking having learned to mind my own business by living with the Dursleys, but my ADHD sometimes makes it had to resist asking questions.

After a rather wild ride in a cart, we arrived at my vault. Inside were mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins. Hagrid told me the value of each con as I put some in a bag.

Finished with the task of getting me some money we hopped back into the cart and headed to vault seven hundred and thirteen. As we went deeper underground the air became colder, but for some odd reason it didn't really bother me. To the contrary. Being underground kind of made me feel save.

When we arrived at the vault, Hagrid retrieved a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper. Is that really the important thing that Hagrid needed to retrieve I asked myself perplexed. I snapped out of my thought as the cart began moving again.

One wild cart ride later we arrived back in the marble hall. Just as we were about to leave, the goblin that helped us at the counter called over to us.

"Ms. Potter, could you please wait for a moment." He said as he made his way over to us. "While you were in your vault, one of our goblins found a package addressed to you. It came in our care so we could give it to you when you would go to Hogwarts. Here it is, miss. Please, handle it with care." He finished as he handed me a small box and left.

Hagrid asked me if I would like to open it while eating ice cream at a small café. Of course I agreed. What kid could say no to ice cream.

So while we both had a bowl of ice cream before us, I decided to open the package. Inside were a note and a small, delicate looking bracelet with little black beats that felt hot in my hand as if they came from hell or something like that. One beat was somewhat larger, made out of iron or some other grey metal an formed to look like a real skull with little black onyxes in the eye sockets. All in all I thought it looked beautiful, but before putting it on I decided to read the letter first. I also noticed Hagrid watching me with a curious look with something else in his eyes. Was that a hint of fear? But for what? My safety?

Putting aside such thoughts I finally turned to the letter.

_Dear Theresa,_

_When you read this letter I assume it's almost time for you to go to Hogwarts. I'm really happy and proud that you have got your mom's gift of magic. She was really an amazing woman and it pains me that I couldn't save her. Promise me, Theresa that whatever you read in this letter, you must not tell anybody, not even that crazy old fool, Dumbledore._

_With this letter also comes a gift from me. A bracelet I made myself. Wear it all the time, it will save you when you will need it most. And once that moment arises, you'll know how to use it._

_Be careful, Tessa, and don't believe everything you're told. Your mom really loved you and so did your stepfather, James, but don't let anybody know he isn't your real father._

_I know if you're anything like your mother, you'll have a lot of question by the time you've read this letter, but don't worry, I'll explain everything later._

_Take care, Tessa._

_Dad_

I had to take my time and process everything, holding back tears while I reread the letter a couple of times. So James isn't really my father. He only adopted me. It all sounded rather farfetched, but something about the letter made me feel like it was all the truth and the writer was really my dad.

Coming to that conclusion, I put the bracelet on and turned to Hagrid. I had already made up which lie I was going to tell him.

"The letter stated that this is a gift from my father. He gave it to the goblins in case something bad would ever happen to him." I said.

Hagrid looked to me with a smile on his face, trying to reassure me, and I think he actually believed it.

"It's really prewty, Tessa. When yeh 'ave eaten your ice cream we'll get you yer stuff." He said

We did just that and I bought everything on my list, even my very own wand. It was a wand made of holly, 11" long and it had two cores. One of them was a phoenix feather from the same phoenix as the feather in Voldemort's wand. The other core was a strand of thestral hair. Olivander, the maker of the wand, told me that there aren't very many wands with two cores and even less wands with thestral hair. He also told me that thestrals are some kind of bony, leathery black horses that only people who've seen someone die are able to see. Surprisingly they also pull the carriages that everyone from second year and up take to get from the train station to Hogwarts.

Hagrid also got me an snowy owl. It was the only owl that could stand to be around me. For some reason the others moved as far away from me as possible when I entered the shop. I named the owl Athena, but I don't really know why. It just popped into my head. But I really like the name.

After the events of the day it was really hard for me to go back to the Dursleys. I honestly didn't ever want to return there, but Hagrid told me that I had to go. The knowledge that I would be going to Hogwarts soon helped me board the train and return to the Dursleys. I really couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and was already thinking about which house I wanted to join.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I was really busy and went to one of the biggest anime conventions in the Netherlands (my country) last weekend. So here is the third chapter in my Harry Potter X Percy Jackson crossover. I hope that you enjoy and if you've got any ideas what should happen next please send me a PM or review here. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 3 First friends**

A month has passed and I put my last school stuff in my trunk. In an hour uncle Vernon is going to drop me off at the train station of London. At first he wouldn't take me, but I threatened that Hagrid would come back if I didn't make it in time and he finally complied, all too afraid after his last visit.

When we went shopping last month, Hagrid had given me my train ticket. I double checked that I had my ticket, that my bracelet was secure on my wrist and rand downstairs dragging my trunk behind me, happy to finally leave this hellhole. Well, it wasn't really that bad. When Vernon had tried to beat me up once, when I was five years old, something happened. I don't know exactly what happened, but since that moment they didn't dare lay a hand on me.

"Are you ready, girl?" Uncles gruff voice sounded from down the hallway. "I've got better things to do than wait for you, so hurry up!"

"I'm coming, uncle."

Well, the drive was really awkward. Vernon didn't say a word to me and I sometimes caught him giving me a fearful glance.

When we finally arrived at the station I hopped out of the car, got a trolley and put my trunk and owl cage on it. As soon as I closed the door, Vernon raced off without saying goodbye. Not that I expected a goodbye, but still it hurt to be treated like that.

"Good bye to you too." I muttered to myself. "Now where should I head to?"

My ticket says that the train would depart from platform 9 ¾, but were the bloody hell could I find platform 9 ¾. After a while I finally decided to head to platform 9 and 10. After al it's only logical that 9 ¾ would be around there somewhere. Maybe it's hidden by magic or something. As I was thinking that I heard a group of red heads talking about muggles. They would know where I need to go.

"Sorry ma'am, would you by any change now where platform 9 ¾ is? I can't seem to find it." I finished smiling awkwardly at the woman.

"Of course, dear, we're heading there as well. Just watch as Fred and George," She pointed to two identical red heads. "go through the wall."

When she finished speaking, the two, Fred and George, started running towards the wall between platform 9 and 10, but when I expected them to run into the wall, they went through it instead. Stunned I took my trolley and followed them through the wall preparing myself of the impact that never came.

When I opened my eyes again I saw I was no longer at the same platform. Instead of the regular trains before me stood a bright crimson one. Children were milling around it probably saying their last good byes to their parents. Finally over my initial shock I made my way over to the train and started my search for a relatively empty compartment. After pushing myself through a crowd a couple of times I found a completely empty one.

"Ugh, why has my trunk to be so heavy." I muttered to myself as I began to shove it towards the train door. Athena's cage was already safely secured in the compartment.

"Do you need a hand?" A voice came from behind.

I spun around immediately and almost lost my footing, but a hand steadied me. Before me stood a platinum blond haired boy flanked by two brown haired boys. One of them was a little puffy and the other was a somewhat taller version of the first. Both overall didn't really look all that smart, but rather a little stupid, which only made the blond one stand out more. He was also the one who had steadied me.

"Yeah, that would be really appreciated." I answered as the blond removed his hand. "That trunk is bloody heavy."

The blond boy gave some sort of signal and the other boys headed to my trunk and lifted it inside.

"Thanks for the help, guys. Do you want to share the compartment with me?" I asked after they had returned, hopeful to make some friends.

"That would be lovely." Replied the blond boy sounding like a gentleman.

He must have had a strict upbringing, I thought to myself as we all entered the compartment. After a moment of awkward silence, the blond boy broke the silence.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and these two are Vincent Crabbe," he pointed to the smallest of the two boys. "and Gregory Goyle. And what would your name be?"

"Nice to meet you, guys. My name is Theresa Potter, but please just call me Tess or Tessa."

As soon as I had stated my name a look of recognizing and astonishment crossed Draco's face.

"So you're the Potter child, the girl who lived." He stated. "You don't really look like much."

"Well, newspapers tend to blow everything out of proportions. I don't even remember the day that left me with this scar." I replied as I lifted the bang covering my scar.

After some more awkward questions I learned that all three boys were pure bloods, which means both of their parents are magical. They also answered a lot of my questions about magic and Hogwarts. Overall they seemed nice if you looked past Draco's snobby attitude and the dumbness of Crabbe and Goyle.

"We're almost there." Draco said after a couple of hours had passed since we first boarded the train. "We probably should get changed." He said as he stood up to get his robes.

"Um…well I'll take my leave then. I should probably get changed in a bathroom or something like that…so see you in a minute." I muttered as I grabbed my robes and hurried out of the compartment in search of a bathroom. It wasn't hard to find one and as I did I closed and locked the door and hurriedly changed out of my old worn clothes and put on the nicer newer ones, a white blouse, black cardigan and black jeans, with my robes on top of them. I couldn't figure out how to put my tie on, since I never had the need to wear one. Still fumbling with the tie I walked into my shared compartment.

"Hey guys, I could use a hand. I've never worn a tie, so I don't really know what goes where."

"Um, I-I'll Help y-you." Stuttered Draco, a pink colour spreading over his cheeks as he stepped towards me and began working on the tie. At the close proximity of him I also felt my own cheeks heath up a little. I've never been this close before to a boy and I didn't really know how to act.

"So, that should be it. I-If you would like, I-I could show you how t-to tie one yourself, when we get to Hogwarts." He said as he stepped away from me.

"That would be really kind of you, Draco." I replied hoping that I wasn't still blushing, but when I looked to Crabbe and Goyle I saw them trying to hold their laugh, so I guess we're both still blushing to their amusement. Just as I was about to make some snarky comment about what's so funny, the intercom, or a magical counterpart of one, sounded.

"Dear students, we'll be arriving at the station in 5 minutes. Please leave your luggage in the train. They'll be brought to Hogwarts separately."

When we left the train, Hagrid awaited us and brought us along with the other first years to a lake filled with boats. He then ushered us to the boats and told us that only five people were allowed in a boat. Fortunately Draco steered me with Crabbe and Goyle in tow to one of the boats, before I could even ask if they would like to share one with me. Another girl soon joined us in our boat.

"Hey Daphne, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Draco asked the girl, Daphne.

"My parents forced me to study a lot of the Hogwarts books already, but other than that I've been fine. And who have you got with you, Draco?"

"Hi, I'm Theresa, but just call me Tessa." I said before Draco could speak and offered my hand. She shook it and smiled friendly at me. "Hi, Tessa, I'm Daphne."

"And of course you know Crabbe and Goyle." Draco stated and Daphne nodded.

As we travelled by boat, which by the way really made me feel uncomfortable, a huge castle came into view. It was really a sight to behold and looked like something from a fairy tale.

When we set foot on land again, I was really grateful that I didn't have to be on the boat anymore and promised myself no more boat rides for the future if I got a say in it. Still gaping at the castle we made our way to a set of large wooden doors. Inside we found a stern looking witch clad in green robes waiting for us. She started a talk about the houses and what they stood for. Finally done talking she motioned us forwards into an enormous hall. In the hall were 4 long tables filled with students. The students of each table wore matching colours, which presumably were the house colours. At the end of the hall stood another long table overlooking the 4 tables. Obviously that was the table reserved for staff, since there were only adults there.

As my gaze travelled down the table, I noticed a man with greasy black hair watching me. I didn't know what to think of that, but as soon as he noticed that I noticed him watching me, he turned his gaze elsewhere.

That was strange. I turned to Draco to ask if he knew who the black haired man was, but before I could even utter a word, the hat that had earlier been placed on a chair in front of the teachers began to sing. His song didn't really make sense. So halfway I tuned him out and began to think which house I would like to be in.

Hufflepuff didn't really sound like my thing. I could be loyal, but I don't think that I could stand all those happy carefree people that were present at their table for longer that a couple of hours.

Ravenclaw on the other hand sounded quiet nice. I've always liked to study and read books when I got the chance, which wasn't often thanks to my relatives. But I don't think I'm studious enough, since grades had never really mattered to me.

That left Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both sounded nice, but since Draco would probably be sorted in Slytherin, I would rather be sorted there as well to not lose my first friend. Draco had made it clear he doesn't like Gryffindor.

When the hat stopped singing, students were called one by one in alphabetical order.

"Abbott, Hannah." Professor McGonagall, the witch that awaited us at the castle, called.

"Hufflepuff." Shouted the hat almost immediately after being placed on Hannah's head. This continued to happen resulting in a loud applause from one of the tables each time the name of one of the houses was called.

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor."

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin."

"Crabbe, Vincent." Called professor McGonagall as a somewhat nervous crabbe walked to the chair hat. The hat didn't need to thinks twice and shouted:

"Slytherin."

"Goyle, Gregory."

"Slytherin."

"Granger, Hermione."

A girl with bushy brown hair walked forward. I remembered her as the girl looking for someone's toad on the train.

"Gryffindor."

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Good luck, Daphne." I whispered before she headed to the hat.

"Slytherin."

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco stepped forwards and before the hat even touched his hat, it shouted.

"Slytherin."

The hat was pulled back and Draco after one friendly and triumphant look at me, walked to the Slytherin table and took his place next to Daphne and across from Crabbe and Goyle.

Some more names were called and finally my turn came.

"Potter, Theresa." Everybody stopped talking and they all watched as I made my way over to the chair with the hat.

"Well, what do we have here," a voice sounded in my head and I fought down the urge to jump. "A halfblood, haven't seen one in a while."

"But sir there're more halfbloods here, right?" I thought back.

"They're not the same kind as you, but I can't say more. You've got a very powerful magical core, probably because of your parentage, you'll be able to do great things. So it'll be best to place you in SLYTHERIN!" He shouted the last part out loud.

First nobody clapped, but soon the whole Slytherin table was cheering as I joined them. As I joined them, Daphne shoved over making place for me between her and Draco. When I looked one last time at the staff table, I saw the black haired man watching me curiously and the headmaster had a look of doubt and something else. Was there fear in his eyes?


End file.
